Sobre Piratas
by Touya Tsukihime
Summary: Hinata sabia que os piratas eram horríveis porque seu primo havia lhe contado.E,quando se apaixonou por um,achou qeu esse sentimento era indecente.Mas sempre fora Neji que errara o conceito. Universo Alternativo Personagens meio OC.


**Bom, gente...**

**Essa é minha primeira fic. Espero sinceramente que gostem...**

**Não me condenem pelo casal peculiar, mas eu realmente adoro SasuXHina!**

**Legenda:**

**Itálico- Adaptação da música "Because I'm a pirate?" em português**

**Negrito- Comentários da autora.**

**Normal- Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao tio Kishimoto. Se pertencesse, o anime seria um romance proibido para menores de 25 anos onde só teria putaria. Achei melhor começar com uma fic de rate inferior para não assustar ninguém com minha perversão. XD**

**Sobre Piratas.**

_Agora eu tenho feito uma fita de coisas terríveis_

_Como assassinatos, pilhagens e roubos_

_Eu tenho saqueado velharias do Estreito de Malacca_

_Mandei matar exploradores espanhóis_

_Mas o preconceito deve ser a coisa mais horrível_

_Para uma senhorita tão adorável sentir._

Os olhos pesavam de sono e observava todos com o cansado estampado nas faces delicadas da jovem princesa. Os músicos tocavam uma melodia distante sob os comandos do maestro, casais valsavam no meio da pista e sorriam para manter as aparências. Pareciam se divertir, mas aquele não era um ambiente que ela gostava de ficar.

Hyuuga Hinata possuía 8 anos. Era pequena e graciosa, de corpo magro e com curvas que começavam a se formar, seios ainda minúsculos e pele alva como porcelana. Os cabelos eram negros, lisos e bem curtos, com uma franja cobrindo sua testa e doces olhos brancos que eram a herança de sua família.

Aquele não era seu tipo de lugar, mas como filha do rei, deveria permanecer por um tempo, pelo menos. Mas estava tão cansada...

-Mantenha a postura, Hinata- alertou seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga, fazendo com que a menina se endireitasse e mantivesse os olhos abertos.

-Desculpe-me, meu pai- Ela murmurou timidamente.

-Com licença- disse um rapaz, fazendo uma mesura para o rei- Permita-me que eu acompanhe Hinata até seus aposentos, meu tio. Temo que esteja tarde para que uma criança permaneça em uma festa...

-Faça como quiser- o homem desviou o olhar, no que o recém-chegado virou-se para a prima e ofereceu a mão para ela educadamente.

Neji Hyuuga era filho do falecido irmão mais novo do rei, Tagushi, que acabara sendo adotado pelo tio. Tinha 15 anos, cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos, os olhos brancos e igualmente peculiares; tinha um porte esguio e de músculos bem definidos, o rosto anguloso e de traços aristocráticos. Era um prodígio tratando-se de esgrima e equitação.

-Vamos, minha prima... –ele sorriu de canto e a morena aceitou a mão, fazendo uma respeitosa reverência para seu pai antes de se retirar.

-Obrigada- ela agradeceu. Saíram do salão de festas juntos, atravessando os corredores do castelo a passos rápidos. Pela janela, a princesa olhava para o mar e via as ondas se chocarem contra as rochas costeiras; a lua cheia estava refletida no breu espelhado e o vento soprava as pesadas cortinas de veludo sem tirá-las do lugar.

Havia um jardim cujas damas-da-noite começavam a desabrochar e seu perfume se espalhava pelo campo florido. A voluptuosidade de suas pétalas alvas fascinava os olhos da jovem princesa e seu doce perfume parecia encantar suas narinas.

-Você está bem...?- a voz de seu primo acordou-a de seus devaneios e ela concordou rapidamente, sorrindo inocentemente para o rapaz.

Neji era tão diferente dos outros rapazes. Tão gentil e afetuoso para com ela... Às vezes, pegava-se fantasiando com seu casamento. Sua mente infantil via um altar de mármore branco, onde ela estava linda com um vestido branco de renda francesa e era ele quem colocava a aliança em seu dedo, com seu sorriso gentil e seu smoking negro.

Era comum que primos casassem entre si e Hinata esperava pelo momento em que seu pai lhe daria em casamento para seu primo, achando que, assim, alcançaria uma felicidade eterna.

-Neji, o que são piratas?- perguntou, virando-se para o rapaz.

-Onde você escutou esse nome?- ele perguntou, parando e olhando para a menina.

-Ouvi alguns criados falando sobre isso enquanto passeava pelo castelo- especificou, ligeiramente curiosa. O moreno se ajoelhou à sua frente e segurou-a pelos ombros.

-Piratas são pessoas ruins. Eles vagam pelos mares e saqueiam navios- ele explicou, sério- Eles matam e torturam pessoas inocentes, estupram as mulheres e destroem tudo que vêem pela frente.

-Por que eles fazem coisas tão ruins...?- ela perguntou, ligeiramente decepcionada.

-Porque eles são piratas- seu primo disse com simplicidade.- Agora vamos para seu quarto que está tarde...

A menina assentiu, fitando por um momento o nau que se aproximava das docas do castelo cuja bandeira no topo ilustrava uma caveira negra.

Uma vez em seu quarto, Neji ajudou a menina a tirar o pesado vestido de veludo que a menina vestia, revelando a camisola branca de seda que ela vestia. A menina deitou-se na cama e o rapaz a cobriu, beijando sua testa em seguida.

-Boa noite, Neji- ela desejou, sorrindo docemente.

-Bons sonhos, minha prima- ele falou, se afastando e saindo do quarto. O cômodo entrou em uma penumbra, fazendo com que a menina tivesse calafrios. Rolou para o lado e cobriu-se completamente, temendo o que poderia se esconder nas trevas.

Ficou algum tempo mudando de posição: não conseguia se acostumar com a escuridão, por mais que sempre dormisse sozinha. Quando finalmente conseguiu relaxar, seus olhos pesados se arregalaram de susto quando abriram a porta, irrompendo um silêncio com um longo ruído.

-Hinata...?!-escutou a voz de Neji chamá-la, aproximando-se da cama e puxando os lençóis.

-Estou aqui, Neji... –ela disse com pesar, sentando-se lentamente. O moreno suspirou, aliviado, e abraçou-a.

-Precisamos sair daqui- ele avisou, pegando-a no colo.

-O que houve...?

-Piratas- disse simplesmente, carregando-a para fora do quarto e atravessando pelos corredores- Seu pai pediu que eu te tirasse daqui o quanto antes.

Ao longe, a princesa escutou gritos e o alvoroço da correria no hall do castelo. Enlaçou seu primo com mais força e escondeu se rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Cheirava a bálsamo.

-Para onde vamos...?- ela perguntou, vendo-o sair do castelo pela enorme cozinha, que ainda estava recheada de pratos que foram usados no jantar.

-Para o estábulo.- ele avisou, percorrendo os jardins e afastando as damas-da-noite. O perfume delas fez com que a menina se esquecesse por alguns segundos de que estavam fugindo e fez com que ela se perdesse em devaneios.

De súbito, Neji parou de correr e Hinata pôde vislumbrar a figura de um homem parado à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. Tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios e segurava uma espada ensangüentada. Sua camisa branca de linho estava coberta de sangue e sua calça de algodão estava suja de lama nas barras, com os joelhos arranhados. Mas ainda assim era o homem mais belo que a jovem princesa já havia visto.

-Ora, ora... Se não é um dos homens do rei... –ele afinou os olhos perigosamente.

-Saia da minha frente, pirata- Neji ameaçou- Não quero ter que matá-lo na frente da minha prima.

_Então esse homem é um pirata...?_ A morena fitou o homem à sua frente por um tempo. Ele possuía olhos e cabelos negros como breu, espetados, com os traços do rosto fortes e masculinos, com nariz apolíneo e seus lábios finos e curvados num sorriso debochado.

Não entrava na cabeça da pobre menina que um homem tão belo pudesse ser capaz de tantas atrocidades.

-Eu quero vê-lo mover uma palha contra mim- ele umedeceu os lábios- Vou te matar e, depois, tomarei essa menina que você chama de prima para mim.

-Hinata, fique atrás de mim- seu primo ordenou, colocando-a no chão e afastando-a um pouco. Desembainhou o florete e virou-se para seu adversário- Venha me pegar, pirata... Se conseguir!

Havia algo errado. Ao empunhar a espada, a princesa viu algo manchando a roupa de seu primo. Sob o meio-fraque negro era difícil de notar, mas ao vê-lo de perfil, mesmo que tivesse sido de relance, notou o escarlate que manchava sua camisa.

A luta que procedeu fez os olhos da menina marejarem. Lutavam arduamente, mas o adversário acabou ferindo seu primo no ombro direito, derrubando a arma de suas mãos. Então perfurou-o no abdômen, deixando a espada cair junto com o homem que desabou à sal frente.

-Você vem comigo, mocinha- ele sorriu sombriamente para a princesa, que soluçou tristemente ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção.

-Corra... Hinata... –seu primo arfou sofregamente. A morena queria correr, mas suas pernas pareciam imobilizadas. Sentiu as mãos frias do homem, que não deveria ter muito mais que 17 anos, pegarem-na por debaixo dos braços e pegá-la em seu colo.

-Ne... Neji- a menina chamou fracamente, com as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

-Sol... Solte minha prima, seu...!

-Guarde meu nome para me procurar depois que estiver recuperado- o pirata sorriu maldosamente- Capitão Sasuke Uchiha, do nau de Konoha. Prometo que não vou tocar nela até que possa me enfrentar de verdade, homem da nobreza.

-Morra, seu crápula- praguejou o moreno moribundo.

-Até logo mais, meu caro- disse, fugindo para o mar com a pobre princesa em seus braços. Subiu em um navio e zarpou para longe, onde o rei não poderia encontrá-los.

**8 anos depois.**

Podia ver o sol já alto da janelinha de sua cabine. Sentou-se na cama e pegou uma roupa que estava na cabeceira. Vestiu a camisa branca de linho, a calça de algodão e pôs o corpete amarrado na frente, calçando um par de botas negras em seguida.

-Hinata... O capitão quer te ver... –disse um voz masculina, batendo na porta do quarto- Opa... Posso entrar?

-Claro, Naruto.- a moça sorriu ao vê-lo entrar. Prendeu o cabelo habilmente em uma trança e se levantou, sorrindo.- Tem alguma idéia do que possa ser...?

-Claro que sim- o rapaz que tinha os cabelos curtos, loiros e espetados deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e abriu os braços- Parabéns, Hina!!!

-Ai... Obrigada, Naruto... –ela agradeceu o rapaz, que a abraçava dolorosamente. Ele tinha os olhos azuis como o mar e parecia sempre sorrir, ainda mais quando a moça estava por perto.

Ele acompanhou-a até a cabine do capitão e parou à porta, abrindo-a para a jovem. Hinata agradeceu com um aceno com a cabeça e entrou.

-Parabéns pelo seu aniversário de 16 anos- disse uma voz masculina. Encarou o capitão e sorriu, agradecida.

O capitão tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos negros, a expressão imperturbável e aquela aura mesma aura opressora de 8 anos atrás. Estava um pouco mais bonito, de músculos mais rijos e de corpo mais definido, com seus 26 anos; ainda era o homem mais belo que a garota já havia visto.

-Obrigada, capitão- disse, fazendo uma breve mesura.

-Estive pensando em lhe dar um presente neste aniversário... –ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas e olhou-a analiticamente- Um diferente dos que geralmente lhe dou.

-Eu já lhe falei que não precisa me dar nada... Mas, se pudesse, gostaria de ler os livros que estão em sua sala- a moça pediu timidamente.

-Claro, claro... Imagino que, como uma verdadeira amante da literatura, você tenha curiosidade de ler isso daqui... – ele se levantou, tirou um livro da enorme estante e folheou- Não vai querer ler. São histórias comuns, lendas comuns. Mas que foram manchadas de sangue quando tocadas por minhas mãos...

_O que quer dizer...?- ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu matei todos os antigos donos destes livros- disse, mostrando as folhas de um- Todos estão marcados pelo sangue.

Hinata engoliu em seco ao ver as marcas de sangue seco nas páginas, que borravam a caneta preta dos manuscritos.

-Foram feitas manualmente.- reparou.

-Sim. Guardo-os comigo para me recordar de cada pequeno pecado que cometi- ele sorriu sombriamente- E recordo-me dos grandes a cada novo homem que perfuro com minha espada.

O silêncio tomou conta do cômodo. O moreno sentou-se novamente e voltou a olhá-la severamente. Seu olhar já não a incomodava, porque conhecia bem seu capitão e sabia que seu olhar era sempre penetrante ou ligeiramente analítico.

Nos oito anos em que vivera ali, Sasuke sempre a protegeu. Detestava lutas e aquele navio estava sujo de sangue quase que com freqüência; ela era inútil nas guerras, portanto cuidava da limpeza do navio. Não era sempre que cozinhava, porque Sasuke parava nos portos somente de semana em semana e ele não tinha paciência para carregar tanta tralha em seu navio. Ali só havia espaço para carne e rum. Passara a aceitar algumas frutas à pedido da jovem.

E quando se perguntava do por que de estar ali, lembrava-se vagamente do dia em que fora seqüestrada. Via um homem morto no chão forrado de flores brancas e sob a densa lua cheia, assistindo tudo dos braços do seu assassino. O homem não tinha rosto. Tampouco o assassino.

Sasuke tinha prazer em lhe contar que fora ele quem a seqüestrara e era seu amado primo, mas não entrava em sua cabeça que ele pudesse ter feito isso.

Não era ingênua a ponto de achar que seu capitão era um santo. Via-o nos prostíbulos cercado de várias mulheres, via-o em guerras, matando dezenas de homens. Mas não podia saber como ele poderia fazer-lhe mal; alguém que sempre a protegeu.

-Senhor... Se não se...

-Estaremos ancorando em meia hora. Quero que desça no porto e compre um vestido bem bonito- ele sorriu- Será meu presente. Iremos numa festa esta noite.

Ligeiramente surpresa, o rosto da morena se iluminou de felicidade. Sempre quis ir à uma festa, mas ele sempre se recusou. Dizia que seria indecente uma moça tão jovem ir à uma festa sozinha, mesmo porque ele se recusaria à ir com ela. Mas aquele dia seria diferente. _Ele_ a levaria e lhe daria de presente um vestido, o que ela escolhesse.

-Muito obri...!

-Diga à Shino que eu mandei ele lhe acompanhar- disse, por fim. Ela fez uma mesura e saiu, deveras animada.

Shino estava ao lado de Kiba, que afiava sua espada. Ele usava um casacão bege que tapava seu rosto até o nariz e usava óculos que escondiam seus olhos. Seus cabelos era negros e desgrenhados e sua pele era bem alva.

Kiba tinha o perfil agressivo e selvagem. Tinha a pele mais morena, os olhos fendidos eram castanhos, assim como seus cabelos curtos e espetados. Tinha pinturas de guerra abaixo dos olhos e um corpo invejável, mas nem de longe poderia ser algo tão natural como o do Capitão Sasuke.

-O capitão pediu que... Por favor, me acompanhasse por...

-Claro- o rapaz concordou, passivo- O capitão já havia me falado disso.

-Obrigada- ela sorriu docemente.

.........

Quando desembarcaram, Shino acompanhou a moça pelas ruas da cidade de Barcelona, tão bela e grandiosa. Hinata sorria, maravilhada, observando os vestidos nas lojas. Os vestidos de crinolina, feitos de veludo e forro de renda francesa, com belos enfeites e bordados em prata. Tudo parecia tão absurdamente feminino e espalhafatoso, mas tão estranhamente adequado e recatado.

Finalmente, entrou em uma das lojas e ficou olhando os vestidos nos manequins até que uma atendente apareceu.

-Muito bom dia! Deseja algo em especial...?- perguntou-lhe, sorrindo gentilmente e ignorando a presença do rapaz ao lado da jovem.

-Eu gostaria de um vestido para uma festa... –disse, ainda olhando para os lados.

-Você tem alguma preferência...? Um decote mais ousado... Talvez um vestido com _bustle_... Prefere renda francesa ou renascença?-a atendente indagou.

-Hã... –a moça coçou a cabeça. Não compreendia nenhuma daquelas expressões. Fora criada num navio cheio de piratas e sem nenhuma classe. Havia outro detalhe: ela não sabia dançar.

-Hm... Venha comigo- a moça sorriu, guiando-a até o trocador.- E cor? Tem alguma preferência...?

-Não sei... Talvez algum bege, ou...

-Huhuhu... Não usamos vestidos bege, minha querida. A cor da moda é o _vermelho_- disse a vendedora, dando-lhe um sorriso maroto- Vou ver alguns pra você...

-Mas... Vermelho...? Não é muito chamativo?- a jovem perguntou, corando. –Não tem alguma cor mais clara... Como branco...?

-Acho que um vestido rosa envelhecido para você ficará bom... –comentou, pensativa.- Vou procurar alguns.

Primeiro ela lhe apresentou um vestido de seda, rosa antigo, com mangas bufantes e vários babados. Era modelo corselet e com bordados no enorme decote. Era bonito, mas a menina negou por julgar indecente.

A vendedora, cujo nome era Helena, trouxe vários vestidos e fez com que a morena experimentasse vários deles, mas nenhum deles ficou realmente bom.

-A senhorita... Poderia me trazer aquele...?- Hinata perguntou timidamente, mostrando o vestido que aparecia na vitrine.

-Aquele? Claro- concordou, trazendo-lhe o modelo. –O ideal seria se houvesse tempo para você levar o vestido a um alfaiate, mas...

-Não precisa- Hinata sorriu, se olhando no espelho- Este ficou perfeito.

..........

Voltara ao navio pouco antes do almoço, com o vestido guardado em uma caixa larga e fina, e algumas compras que ela fizera para um almoço diferente.

-Você não devia cozinhar no dia do seu aniversário, sabe... –Sasuke comentou, encostado no batente da porta da cozinha.

-Eu gosto de cozinhar- a moça sorriu- É até divertido.

-Depois do almoço, quero que compre um sapato para combinar com o vestido e quero que procure madame Tsunade. Diga a ela que quero que você fique deslumbrante nesta festa... Afinal, é só uma vez que fazemos 16 anos.

-É só uma vez que completamos cada aniversário- ela riu, animada- Este não é muito diferente dos outros.

-Não, Hinata... –o capitão sorriu marotamente e abraçou-a por trás, roçando os lábios na curva do pescoço da jovem, causando-lhe arrepios.- Quando você completa 16 anos, é quando você deixa de ser uma menina e vira uma mulher.

-Ah... Capitão, eu... –Hinata corou até o último fio de cabelo.

-Parece bom.- ele apontou para a comida, se afastando- O que é...?

-Bom... Será uma surpresa... –ela disse com a voz fraca. O moreno deu um sorrisinho e saiu da cozinha, deixando-a trabalhar a sós.

Quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se fechar, a menina soltou a respiração que sequer sabia que tinha prendido. Deus, aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Sasuke nunca se aproximara _tanto_ e nunca lhe dissera algo tão insinuante.

Era quase que uma lei naquele navio. Era proibido para qualquer um dos marujos tocá-la maliciosamente. Essa regra também valia para o capitão; o mesmo deixara explícito que quem tentasse algo com Hinata, ele esfolaria vivo o infeliz e o mandaria para a prancha. Algo muito tentador, como Kiba colocou.

Embora não fosse proibido dizer nada à moça, ninguém nunca havia dito algo pervertido. Não que aquilo fosse muito pervertido; apenas fora insinuante.

..........

Depois do almoço, que fora costela de boi com batata recheada, Hinata seguiu obedientemente as ordens de seu capitão. Com Naruto à tiracolo, que ofereceu-se para carregar o pacote do vestido.

Entrou em uma loja qualquer e comprou um sapato-boneca, que julgou combinar com seu vestido. Viu um sapato que estava entrando na moda, que era um sapato com salto alto, inventado pelos franceses, mas lhe pareceu ser um tanto desconfortável.

_O que é que eu tenho que fazer depois de comprar o sapato mesmo...? _Pensou, tentando se recordar do que tinha que fazer. Lembrava-se que teria que ir até Tsunade, mas quem era Tsunade? Talvez uma maquiadora... Cabeleireira?

-Naruto... Você... Sabe onde mora madame Tsunade...?- perguntou timidamente para o loiro, um pouco hesitante.

-Madame Tsunade...? Claro que sei- ele deu um sorrisinho animado- Vamos. Eu te levo até lá... A vovó é uma velha conhecida minha.

Caminharam um pouco e Naruto finalmente levou-a até um prostíbulo enorme. A julgar pelo tamanho e pelo luxo, Hinata poderia dizer que era o maior da cidade. Mas porque madame Tsunade estaria em um prostíbulo? Seria ela apenas uma prostituta...?

-Oi, Naruto- uma moça sorriu ao vê-lo, agarrando-se ao seu braço. Trajava um vestido corselet vermelho-sangue que destacava seus seios, a renda do decote era negra, assim como a barra; Tinha mangas bufantes e a saia de crinolina.

-Olá, minha querida Sakura- o loiro deu um sorriso maroto.

-Veio me visitar, é...? Quem é essa ratinha...?- perguntou, com um ar ligeiramente arrogante. –Que garota é essa sem um pingo de feminilidade...?

-Ela é a favorita do capitão.- o garoto riu- Infelizmente, vim à trabalho. Sasuke pediu que eu a escoltasse até aqui para ver a vovó Tsu.

-Ora- a moça fez beicinho- Sorte sua que estou de muito bom humor. Já faz algum tempo que você não vem me ver... Vamos. Eu levo vocês à madame Tsunade.

Aquele lugar mais parecia um covil de lobos à espreita de sua presa. As moças olhavam para Hinata com tamanha hostilidade que a morena achou que elas seriam capazes de mordê-la. Afinal, não era comum moças aparecerem ali, a não ser as que já trabalhavam no prostíbulo.

A sala de madame Tsunade era espaçosa. Havia vários enfeites, quadros, inclusive um quadro emoldurado do prostíbulo Moulin Rouge. E, atrás da escrivaninha de carvalho, havia uma mulher loira, de olhos castanhos e expressivos, além dos seios enormes que mal cabiam no espartilho. Ela ergueu os olhos para seus visitantes e franziu o cenho.

-Naruto...? Já faz algum tempo que não o vejo- comentou.

-Pois é, vovó... O capitão não tem voltado muito à Espanha... Tem preferido ir a mar aberto, onde pode saquear os naus portugueses e ingleses. – o rapaz comentou, animado.

-Não me chame de avó- ela bradou, irritada- Eu tenho idade para ser sua irmã, ora!

-Há! Até parece que eu acredito, vovó... –Naruto mostrou a língua- Mas eu vim aqui por ordem do capitão. Parece que ele vai em uma festa da nobreza... E quer que a Hinata fique deslumbrante.

-Hm... Vou ver o que posso fazer... –a mulher comentou, pensativa, se levantando e se aproximando da morena. Pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos e meneou a cabeça. –Você não cuida muito dos seus cabelos, não é...?

-Como passamos muito tempo no mar, não há como eu... –a menina explicou timidamente.

-Seja como for. Posso dar um jeito e eles ficarão lindos- a mulher disse- Está diante da melhor cabeleireira de Barcelona, minha cara. Naruto, pode ir se divertir com Sakura... Isso irá demorar um pouco...

-Por mim, tudo bem. O capitão só mandou avisar que irá buscá-la às oito horas- disse o rapaz, saindo do cômodo com uma moça de cabelos róseos pendurada ao seu braço.

-Agora... Vamos começar com isso, minha querida. Prometo que não irá doer nada- disse, dando um sorrisinho sombrio que fez a morena ter calafrios.

........

Quando madame Tsunade lhe mostrou um espelho, quase não acreditou em seu reflexo. Ela ajudou-a a vestir seu vestido em seguida e sorriu com o resultado.

-Isso, sim, eu chamo de uma verdadeira dama- comentou com orgulho.

-Nem sei como agradecer, madame Tsunade...!- a moça sorriu, agradecida.

-Cuide de Sasuke nessa festa. Haverá muitos homens e esses nobres não conseguem controlar o rabo de saia. -disse- Cuide para que ele não se estresse e acabem descobrindo que ele é um pirata.

-Farei isso, madame- disse a moça, curvando-se respeitosamente.

-Não se curve tanto...! Vai estragar o penteado- avisou, sorrindo ao ver a morena se erguer no mesmo instante. –Aproveite a festa, minha querida...

-Obrigada mais uma vez- disse, saindo da sala. As moças a olharam novamente, surpresas com a transformação que Hinata sofrera.

A moça ficou do lado de fora, ao lado de Naruto, esperando pelo Capitão Sasuke Uchiha, como fora ordenado ao rapaz. O sol havia se posto há algum tempo e a rua estava escura, com exceção de alguns postes.

-Naruto... Tem certeza de que o capitão lhe disse para esperarmos...?- a moça perguntou, olhando-o.

-Tenho, sim- ele sorriu- Você está linda, Hinata... Tenho certeza de que o capitão irá adorar.

-Obrigada... –ela agradeceu, corando com o comentário.

Ouviram o som de galopes e um ruído constante. Naruto entrou em alerta e franziu o cenho, levando a mão à bainha de seu florete. Como se pulasse das sombras, uma carruagem surgiu na rua e parou à frente do prostíbulo. Como cocheiro, segurando a rédea atada a dois magnânimos palominos, estava Kiba trajando um sobretudo negro e um sorrisinho arrogante. Do veículo, saiu Sasuke, que trajava um terno tweed preto e com um belo corte, usando uma camisa branca bem engomada e sapatos bem-engraxados. Para a jovem, era estranho vê-lo tão elegante, já que sempre o via sempre tão desarrumado ou, em inúmeras vezes, com sangue manchando-lhe as roupas.

-Capitão Sasu...

-Não me chame de capitão, Hinata. –ele avisou, postando-se em frente à moça. Sorriu e afinou os olhos ao vê-la.- Você está deslumbrante, se me permite acrescentar.

_E é ainda mais estranho vê-lo falar como um nobre... _A morena concluiu, corando de leve.

-Obrigada- sorriu docemente.

Hinata trajava um vestido corpete, de seda rosa envelhecido e com uma fenda que partia do final do espartilho, revelando um forro interno franco trabalhado em renda renascença. A manga do vestido ia até os cotovelos e caía pelos antebraços em longos babados de renda branca; o decote não era muito ousado e os ombros desnudos pareciam lisos como marfim. Seu cabelo estava preso atrás por uma fita de cetim da cor do vestido, com pequenos cristais enfeitando o penteado e as longas madeixas caindo como uma cascata pelas costas. Por fim, seu sapato era comum, um sapato-boneca branco, com uma renda rosa bebê que o revestia por cima do couro.

-Ah... E, em uma dama, não poderia faltar isto... –Sasuke falou, tirando do bolso interno, uma caixa de veludo azul-marinho. Quando ele abriu, o pingente de diamante pareceu reluzir- Permita-me...

Ele tirou o colar da caixa e prendeu no pescoço fino da moça quando esta levantou graciosamente os cabelos numa permissão muda.

-Capi... Sasuke, como conseguiu esta carruagem?

-Comprei, oras... –ele deu-lhe um sorrisinho misterioso. –Vamos indo? Imagino que a festa já esteja começando...

-Claro- ela sorriu mais uma vez. Ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a subir na carruagem e ela aceitou, segurando a barra do vestido com a outra mão.

........

A festa seria em um enorme palácio. Quando entraram juntos no salão de festas, vários fitaram o casal exuberante. Hinata corou ao sentir o olhar de todos e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Sasuke a guiava para uma das mesas enfeitadas com flores de armeria.

-Aceita algo, senhor...?- um garçom indagou, segurando uma bandeja e oferecendo um vinho particularmente caro.

-Agora não, obrigado- o moreno disse e o homem se retirou.

-Parece que tudo é de qualidade... Quem fez a festa deve ser realmente rico... –a menina comentou timidamente.

-Sim, é um homem bem rico. Um dos mais da Espanha- explicou-lhe, aceitando água que uma garçonete lhe ofereceu e bebericando da taça. –Na verdade, é o braço direito do rei. Imagino que tenha meios para conseguir o que quer e quando quer...

-Você parece bem informado- ela comentou, fitando-o.

-Tive que me informar... Passei o dia estudando sobre esses idiotas... –comentou, com um sorriso maldoso- E os convites... Bom, felizmente não foi tão trabalhoso quanto eu imaginei...

-Você... –ela arregalou os olhos- Você matou...?

-Sou um pirata, ora- ele sussurrou-lhe.

_É porque eu sou um pirata_

_Que você parece ter cancelado nosso encontro?_

_Agora são quinze para as oito_

_Seu preconceito parece virá-la contra mim_

_Mas eu estou preparado para esperar._

A morena não teve muito tempo para absorver a frase porque o rapaz a puxou para a pista de dança.

-Ca... Sasuke, eu não sei dançar...!- avisou quando ele se virou para ela e puxou-a pela cintura, segurando sua mão delicadamente.

-Eu posso te ensinar- ele disse- Aposto que irá gostar... Eu te trouxe aqui para se divertir e não para ver os outros conversando e bebendo.

-Mas... –ela corou ao sentir o corpo dele tão próximo e arrepiou-se quando ele guiou-a na valsa. No início, fitava apenas seus pés, com medo de pisar nos dele. Depois tentou relaxar e encostou a testa no ombro de seu capitão.

Ao fim da música, sentia-se anestesiada. Realmente, dançar era muito bom. Sasuke guiou-a de volta para a mesa e aceitou um copo de whisky, virando-se para ela e perguntando se também não aceitaria.

-Não, obrigada... –ela recusou formalmente.

-Se quiser, temos vinhos mais suaves, senhorita- o garçom ofereceu.

-Então eu aceito... –ela sorriu docemente- Muito obrigada.

O garçom fez uma mesura e se retirou par ir buscar o vinho solicitado. Sasuke se levantou, com o copo na mão, e virou-se para ela.

-Eu já volto. Só vou cumprimentar uns condes e marqueses... Você entende... Me _socializar_... –ele deu de ombros e foi em direção a um grupo de cavalheiros bem vestidos. Ficou olhando-o cumprimentá-los e percebeu como Sasuke se disfarçava bem entre os nobres; talvez lhe fosse algo de sua natureza ser tão elegante.

Ficou olhando-o e acordou dos devaneios quando o garçom lhe trouxe uma taça e serviu-a com o vinho que prometeu. Bebericou e sorriu ao constatar que era bem doce e quase não sentia o gosto do álcool. Quando foi voltar a olhar seu capitão, ele a olhava e fez sinal para que se aproximasse. Ela levantou-se e caminhou até eles, segurando a barra do vestido para não atrapalhar seus passos.

-Cavalheiros, esta é minha noiva, Hinata- ele apresentou-a e esta olhou-o, um pouco surpresa. _Que história de "noiva" é essa...?_ Perguntou-se.- De Madrid. Hinata, estes são conde Akimichi, conde Nara e marquês Sabaku.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. –disse o homem de feições cansadas, cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalos que Sasuke apresentara como conde Nara.

-O prazer é meu... –ela sorriu. O homem de cabelos rubros e olhos verdes, que seu capitão dissera ser o marquês Sabaku, curvou-se e beijou sua mão.

-Prazer- disse simplesmente. O conde Akimichi, um homem robusto e de cabelos castanhos, apenas apertou sua mão formalmente. Nada tão seco quanto o cumprimento do primeiro ou tão galante quanto o do segundo.

-Ah... Parece que o nosso anfitrião chegou- Sasuke comentou, olhando para um lado do salão. Hinata virou-se e fitou o homem que entrara. –Vamos cumprimentá-lo, Hinata.

-Claro... –ela sorriu, segurando a barra do vestido e aceitando o braço dele. Caminharam até o suposto "anfitrião" e pararam diante dele.

-Boa noite, senhor Hyuuga- o moreno sorriu maldosamente, estreitando os olhos- É uma bela festa a que o senhor fez...

-Muito obri... –o anfitrião era um homem alto, de longos cabelos lisos e castanhos, olhos brancos e pele alva, com o corpo bem trabalhado, já no auge dos seus 23 anos. Quando virou-se para Sasuke, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa- Você...!

-Sim, eu- o capitão umedeceu os lábios- E minha acompanhante... Você a conhece...?

Por um instante em que não compreendeu nada, Hinata viu o homem olhá-la, incrédulo, e estender a mão para tocar seu rosto. Deu um passo para trás, evitando a mão e seu acompanhante apenas observou o gesto, satisfeito.

-Hinata...?- ele chamou, hesitante.

-Como... Como o senhor sabe o meu nome...?- ela perguntou.

-Como prometido, eu não toquei nela- Sasuke interveio- Para que pudéssemos lutar novamente.

-Sasuke, o que está havendo?!- a moça perguntou, preocupada, segurando a mão do seu capitão.

-Você não o reconhece? Ele é Neji Hyuuga, seu primo que eu disse que matei há exatamente oito anos atrás- o pirata explicou- Simples assim.

-Meu... Primo...?- ela olhou de um para o outro, como se esperasse que um deles dissesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira.

-Você voltou mesmo. Não sabia que um pirata tinha palavra- Neji comentou, ácido.

-Fale baixo. Voltei porque eu queria uma luta _justa_. –Sasuke franziu o cenho- Não vá trapacear a esta altura do campeonato.

-Não acredito que veio somente por uma briga justa- o Hyuuga franziu o cenho- Sabe que poderia te pego minha prima e jamais voltado.

-Sim, poderia- Sasuke concordou- Mas não o fiz porque preciso te derrotar... Poderíamos ir a algum lugar mais reservado, senhor Hyuuga?

Neji, de má vontade, deu as costas para eles e fez um gesto, pedindo que o seguissem. Atravessaram os corredores e o hall do castelo. Saíram para os jardins, onde as damas-da-noite desabrochavam e seu perfume já tomava todo o ambiente.

-Eu me lembro... –a menina sussurrou- Bem aqui, eu vi meu primo caído... E Sasuke também estava lá...

-Sim, é verdade... Parece mesmo que nosso anfitrião gosta de damas-da-noite... –Sasuke comentou, olhando de relance para seu adversário. –Dessa vez, o cenário é mesmo. Estamos lutando por uma mesma pessoa e você não está ferido, Neji. Parece-me uma luta bem justa.

-Imagino que não tenha trazido uma espada, não é...?-o Hyuuga comentou- No estábulo, bem aqui perto, há algumas...

Aquela troca de cortesias frias fazia com que Hinata temesse o que estava por vir. Eles iam mesmo lutar: poderiam até se matar. Não havia muita diferença de agora para oito anos atrás: ela não agüentaria viver sem um deles.

Antes, esta pessoa era seu primo Neji. Naquele momento, era o capitão Uchiha. Conseguira viver sem o primeiro por oito anos; conseguiria ela viver sem seu capitão também...?

-Não comece se surpreenda se perder de mim- Neji deu um meio-sorriso. –Passei estes oito anos treinando esgrima para poder ver onde errei.

-Então não se surpreenda se descobrir que seu treinamento foi em vão. –Sasuke retrucou, empunhando a espada, assim como o seu adversário.

Neji fez o mesmo e investiu contra o pirata. Depois de se esquivar, Sasuke olhou de relance para a menina e virou-se para seu adversário com seu melhor olhar de assassino. A luta se estendeu por um tempo; Hinata agradecia que todos estivessem muito entretidos no salão de festas para notá-los e pedia que ninguém se desse pela falta de seu primo.

Algo que só observou no meio da luta é que os olhos de ambos tinham um brilho nos olhos bem diferentes. Os olhos brancos do seu primo pareciam translúcidos e era possível perceber que ele estava fazendo todo o possível para ganha; enquanto o de seu capitão tinha um brilho vermelho e assassino, como se ele estivesse lutando para matar, não para ganhar. Seus olhos marejaram ao imaginar seu primo morto novamente.

-Ugh... –Sasuke grunhiu, sentindo a espada passar de raspão na saliência de suas costelas e se afastando o máximo possível. Com a mão livre, ele amparou o ferimento e tentou estancar o sangue em vão. -Merda.

-Morra, seu pirata nojento!- Neji disse, avançando contra o capitão e tentando golpeá-lo, mas foi repelido pelo chute que o outro desferiu. Avançou novamente e dessa vez acertou-o no ombro direito. Os sangue espirrou, manchando as damas-da-noite, e a espada voou de sua mão. –_Huh_.

-Capitão...!-Hinata ofegou, as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo rosto.

Neji golpeou-o novamente, acertando um enorme corte em sua perna que começou a jorrar sangue incessantemente. Caído no chão, Sasuke suspirou pesadamente e deu um sorrisinho amargo; suas expectativas haviam se confirmado.

-E agora, o golpe de misericórdia- o nobre falou, segurando o punho da espada ao contrário, com a lâmina para baixo, e empunhou-a perigosamente.

-Espere...!- Hinata pediu, segurando a mão do homem e impedindo que ele machucasse seu capitão. –Não posso deixar que você o machuque...!

-Hinata, saia da minha frente. Eu preciso matá-lo!- seu primo franziu o cenho- Eu já havia lhe dito... Que piratas são seres horríveis que matam, espancam e roubam sem precisar de motivos. Eu não posso deixar que ele saia impune di...!

-Me desculpe, então- a moça encarou-o e, apesar das lágrimas escorrendo, ela lhe pareceu estar sendo firme e severa. –Me perdoe por também ser um pirata.

_É óbvio que os policiais me querem_

_É óbvio que sou um fugitivo internacional_

_Quando não estou cortando gargantas de homens em naus_

_Eu sou gentil e surpreendentemente sensível_

_Deixe sua mente aberta, como eu sei que você pode_

_Um dia, talvez você me veja como apenas um homem qualquer._

O Hyuuga não esboçou nenhuma expressão. Franziu a testa e seus olhos se estreitaram tristemente, enquanto sua mão tocou os cabelos de sua prima, afagando-os e sentindo a textura macia deles.

-Eu lhes disse que eles eram terríveis- confessou, sorrindo amargamente- Imagine. Eles roubaram você de mim...

-Neji, eu... –ela abaixou os olhos.

-Vá- ele pediu, enxugando as lágrimas dela com o polegar da mão que acariciava seu rosto- Leve-o para longe e não volte mais para a Espanha. Não me dê notícias e nem me deixe vê-la.

-Me desculpe- a morena insistiu, fitando os olhos do primo.

-Não me entenda mal. Eu a amo tanto- ele suspirou- Que jamais poderia fazê-la infeliz.

Hinata sorriu docemente e beijou o rosto de seu primo. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se ao lado do seu capitão e ajudou-o a se levantar.

-Você sabe que não faz sentido nenhum você me deixar escapar, não sabe?- Sasuke comentou para o homem.

-Faz sentido, sim- Neji fitou-o. –Você ganhou.

-Não, eu não ganhei- o Uchiha franziu o cenho- Ganhei apenas umas belas de umas cicatrizes.

-Você não vê, pirata?- o Hyuuga olhou-o tristemente, como se admitir aquilo lhe doesse a alma- Você quem ganhou. Desde o início.

Sasuke consentiu, levantando-se com ajuda da moça. Nunca havia perdido e sentia-se anestesiado por levar uma derrota para casa, mesmo que aquele "homem-da-nobreza" dissesse o contrário. Pelo menos era uma derrota que levaria ao lado de Hinata.

...........

Viajavam em mar aberto pelas águas do Atlântico rumo à Inglaterra. Hinata sorria docemente enquanto trocava as ataduras do seu capitão.

-Bem que você poderia desfranzir o cenho de vez em quando, não é, Sasuke...?- ela perguntou, ligeiramente animada.

-Não quando tem um bando de homens que não têm o que fazer te olhando e cochichando... –o moreno fechou ainda mais a carranca ao fitar Kiba e Naruto apontando e dando sorrisinhos marotos.

-Aposto que não deve ser nada de mais- ela comentou- É que... Você parece meio tenso... Se relaxar, será mais fácil pra mim- pediu timidamente.

-... –o moreno suspirou pesadamente e tentou relaxar. Mas era realmente difícil, já que aquelas mãos frágeis e femininas que o tocavam faziam-no se lembrar de que estava há quase um mês sem sexo. Precisavam imediatamente parar em um porto, mesmo porque os mantimentos estavam se esgotando junto com o autocontrole de muitos dos piratas.

-Obrigada- ela agradeceu, dando um sorriso gentil.

O que aliviava a consciência de Sasuke era saber que nenhum dos seus homens faria mal à moça, por mais necessitados que estivessem. Primeiro porque ele deixara claro o que faria com quem tentasse. Segundo porque todos concordaram que a Hyuuga era gentil demais com eles para que eles pudessem lhe fazer algo de ruim.

Quando terminou de trocar as faixas, a moça deu uma batidinha carinhosa no ombro bom do capitão e se levantou. O Uchiha vestiu a camisa e cruzou os braços, virando-se para a moça que se dirigira para o seu quarto. E, quando chegara no mesmo, Hinata livrou-se daquele espartilho incômodo, certificando-se de que trancara a porta.

Tirou a camisa de linho e vestiu uma malha de lã e sentou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o edredom. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e suspirou.

Sentia as cólicas em seu ventre, lembrando-se do dia anterior, quando descobrira uma mancha vermelho-escuro em sua calcinha. Tentou ignorar, lavou a peça e vestiu uma outra roupa, mas a mancha vermelha surgiu novamente.

Achou que estivesse doente. Evitava ao máximo ficar próxima dos homens e colocara um pano para não sujar suas roupas. Só esperava que não fosse grave. Queria poder chegar a um porto antes que o sangramento se tornasse pior.

-Hinata... Você está aí...? –a voz de Sasuke chamou seu nome após duas batidas na porta.

-Ah... Estou- ela corou, lembrando-se dos pensamentos que ela considerava particularmente pervertidos. –Pode entrar, capitão...

-Está trancada- ele revirou os olhos ao constatar que a porta estava trancada. _Ah, é... Eu tinha me esquecido... _A moça fez uma careta e abriu a porta. O capitão entrou sem fazer nenhuma cerimônia, como sempre fazia, e sentou-se na cama.

-Vamos parar em algum porto por agora...?- ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Dentro de três dias nós pararemos em Copenhague. –ele respondeu, sério. A moça ficou olhando-o, esperando que ele lhe dissesse porque viera, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para tudo menos para ela. –Por que? Algum problema?

-Não, não... Só estava curiosa. –ela disse, corando um pouco. Não queria deixar Sasuke preocupado dizendo que na manhã passada ela acordou e suas roupas estavam manchadas porque ela estava sangrando pela bunda. Era tão constrangedor estar no mesmo quarto que ele e ter esses pensamentos.

-Você tem certeza? Está mais tensa do que eu estava- ele comentou e Hinata deu um sorriso fraco.

-Tenho certeza- disse e pareceu ser convincente, porque o capitão se levantou e saiu do quarto. Suspirou, aliviada por ele ter ido embora.

.........

Um dia antes de chegarem em Copenhague, o sangramento parou. Hinata suspirou aliviada quando percebeu isso. Fora só o primeiro susto. Talvez estivesse mesmo doente, mas como passara a se alimentar melhor, acabou sarando. A primeira parada dos piratas disfarçados de dinamarqueses foi num prostíbulo.

A moça não sabia dinamarquês, muito menos inglês, então não poderia fazer nada ao invés de esperar pelo seu capitão. E esperava sentada no gabinete da madame Kurenai, a dona do prostíbulo, a pedido de Sasuke.

-Hm... Então a senhorita não fala inglês... –comentou a bela mulher de olhos escarlates e cabelos negros. A Hyuuga arqueou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio inferior sem entender uma palavra que lhe foi dita. –Felizmente, uma das minha meninas é espanhola. Será bom que possa conversar com alguém...

Ela se levantou e saiu da sala, mas quem entrou depois foi uma mulher de curvas perigosas, seios fartos, olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita- a recém chegada cumprimentou-a com seu espanhol fluente. –Kurenai me disse que você é espanhola.

-Sou, sim- a menina sorriu- É bom encontrar alguém que fale a minha língua...

-Entendo- ela sorriu- Sou Tenten Mitsashi. Prazer.

-Sou Hinata Hyuuga, prazer em conhecê-la.

Conversaram por algum tempo. Hinata sentia-se tão feliz por poder conversar tão tranquilamente com uma mulher! Era tão mais fácil, tão mais compreensível do que o que os homens costumavam lhe dizer...

-Mas, Tenten... Porque você não está trabalhando...?- perguntou, curiosa, depois de algum tempo.

-É que estou "naqueles dias"... –a mulher confessou e, vendo a expressão de desentendida da menina, sorriu- Eu estou menstruada.

-O que é estar "menstruada"?- perguntou inocentemente. Tenten riu, fazendo as faces da Hyuuga corarem.

-Então você nunca menstruou? Tem quantos anos?- perguntou, parando de rir aos poucos.

-16 anos- disse, sem entender.

-Já deve estar para vir, então... –ela sorriu, explicando de forma que ela pudesse entender- É uma fase desagradável, em que começa a sair sangue lá de baixo...

-Você fala... De um possível sangramento que temos na bunda?- perguntou, surpresa. Para o seu constrangimento, Tenten deu outra gargalhada e riu por mais tempo que antes.

-Nós não sangramos pela bunda... Nós sangramos pela vagina... –explicou, divertida- Quando vem pela primeira vez, é sinal de que podemos começar a ter filhos. Sinal de que você deixou mesmo de ser uma menina.

-Ah... –ela compreendeu, abaixando a cabeça e fixando-se em um ponto para poder refletir. Então ela poderia ter filhos se quisesse, dali em diante.

-Então você já havia menstruado.

-Veio há uns quatro dias atrás- confessou- Achei que eu podia estar doente e comecei a me alimentar melhor. Então ontem o sangramento parou.

-É completamente normal. Depois desse dia, você vai ter sangramentos assim todo mês que vão durar de quatro a oito dias. -ela explicou- Uns cinco dias antes, você sempre fica sensível. Ou fica muito frágil, ou muito nervosa.

-Acho que isso não aconteceu comigo- ela comentou.

-Imagino que não. Só começa a vir depois de um ano, mais ou menos, porque os seu corpo ainda não está habituado a menstruar- disse.

-Hinata... Vamos embora. Temos que comprar os mantimentos- escutou a voz do seu capitão, depois das duas batidas conhecidas. Hinata se levantou, assim como Tenten, se abraçaram e a menina sorriu.

-Obrigada por me explicar tudo isso, Tenten- agradeceu.

-Imagine. Uma hora ou outra você iria aprender isso sozinha- a morena deu de ombros.- Agora tome cuidado, viu...? Imagino o que deve ser ficar num navio cheio de homens, correndo o risco de engravidar.

-Certo... –a Hyuuga corou e saiu do prostíbulo, ainda acenando para sua amiga. Ao seu lado, seu capitão parecia indiferente. Ele estava com os cabelos mais desgrenhados que o usual e uma gota de suor escorria por sua têmpora; Sasuke rescendia a sexo.

..........

Ficaram apenas quatro dias em Copenhague e todos os dias Hinata ia visitar Tenten no prostíbulo. Depois que partiram, a menina sentia-se bem mais aliviada, afinal, não iria morrer. Tampouco seu capitão seria assassinado. Era tão incrível como os problemas pareciam se resolver sozinhos...

Depois de cuidar dos ferimentos do seu capitão, como era usual, ela enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas da sua cama. Dali para frente, o frio só tendia a piorar.

Sua pele estava arrepiada e cada vez que se lembrava do momento em que estava cuidando dos ferimentos do seu capitão, sentia a faça corar e o coração bater mais forte. Começara há pouco tempo e desde então, acontecia todas as vezes que tinha que trocar as ataduras do moreno. Sentia-se quente, no entanto o frio queimava sua pele.

E o pior era que se culpava por esse sentimento. Considerava-o pervertido e indecente. Não poderia sentir algo assim por Sasuke.

-Naruto, pode deixar que eu fico de guarda esta noite- pediu ao loiro pela noite, depois que todos estavam dormindo.

-Não sei, Hinata... Sabe que o Sasuke não gosta que você fique fora do quarto pela noite ou quando ele não está acordado... – ele lembrou, fazendo uma careta.

-Não se preocupe- ela sorriu- É só você não contar a ele que ele nem irá descobrir...

-... – o rapaz franziu o cenho, suspirou e deu de ombros, indo para o seu quarto. Hinata recostou-se no parapeito de madeira e ficou olhando a lua, parecendo imensamente feliz. A lua lembrava-a os olhos do seu primo e, apesar de não poder vê-lo nunca mais, sentia-se feliz ao saber que ele era um bom homem e que jamais a faria infeliz.

-Como você dá trabalho- escutou a voz de seu capitão e olhou-o apoiar os cotovelos no mesmo. Parecia ter acabado de acordar, com os cabelos desgrenhados e, ao invés da camisa de linho de sempre, usava uma malha de lã bem grossa.

-Me desculpe- ela pediu, sem jeito.

-Não se desculpe. A culpa é do idiota do Naruto... –ele coçou a cabeça, levemente irritado.

-Por favor, não o castigue por minha causa...! Fui eu quem insistiu para ficar de guarda porque estava sem sono... –ela explicou, desesperada.

O moreno examinou-a por um momento, então virou-se para olhar o mar.

-Não farei nada a ele- disse, por fim. Hinata relaxou o corpo e suspirou, aliviada. –Mas você sabe o que poderia te acontecer, se algum dos meus homens te encontrasse de noite? Eles são homens, não sabem se controlar quando tem uma mulher bonita por perto.

-Eu tenho certeza de que nenhum deles me... –ela disse, mas foi surpreendida quando o Uchiha prendeu-a contra o corrimão, o rosto próximo ao seu.

-Tem certeza?- ele perguntou- Hinata, você não faz idéia de como é tentadora...

-Não...! Por favor, pare...!- ela pediu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e se encolhendo. Ele observou-a por uns segundos, vendo-a tentar esconder o rosto rubro. _Pare de pensar besteiras, Hinata... Sasuke jamais tentaria algo comigo...!_ Ela convencia-se mentalmente, sentindo os arrepios já conhecidos, só que em maior intensidade.

-Eu não sou nobre como o seu primo- escutou a voz de Sasuke- E agradeço por ter escolhido permanecer conosco. Confesso que achei que você fosse nos rejeitar... Depois de escutar o que Neji lhe falou sobre piratas.

-Você achou que eu fosse subjugar as pessoas com quem vivi por tanto tempo...?-ela perguntou, tirando as mãos da frente do rosto. –Você sabe que eu jamais terei preconceito contra ninguém... Sabe que eu não vejo os outros pelo que eles parecem ser... Mas pelo que eles são...!

-Me desculpe- ele suspirou- Eu realmente achei que você fosse nos deixar.

-E eu te perdôo. Por ter sido sincero comigo- ela sorriu docemente e Sasuke curvou-se para ela, encostando seus lábios nos dela tão rapidamente que esta mal teve tempo para sentir o toque. –Ah...

-Daqui a exatamente oito anos, eu irei voltar para a Espanha. Quero enfrentar Neji novamente e espero ganhar desta vez- ele explicou- E você será meu prêmio. Mas desta vez não há nenhuma promessa.

-Sasuke... –ela chamou, a voz rouca. Estava um pouco confusa.

-Quero ouvir sua voz o máximo até esse dia chegar. Quero que seja minha até este dia- ele disse, beijando seus lábios novamente- Assim, eu terei certeza de que terei curtido todos os dias da minha vida, antes de te perder para Neji Hyuuga e morrer sem arrependimentos...

-Sasuke, mas o que... –ela corou furiosamente ao perceber o que realmente ele fizera.

-Eu te amo- ele confessou- Protegerei você para sempre.

-Então é disso que se trata o amor dos piratas- ela sorriu timidamente, no que Sasuke beijou-a novamente. Beijou seus lábios, seu pescoço fino e gracioso e seus ombros ebúrneos. Hinata sentia cada parte do seu corpo clamar por Sasuke como nos momentos em que se escondia debaixo das cobertas, mas agora era diferente. Desta vez, o Uchiha parecia sanar cada um dos desejos do seu corpo.

Amou seu capitão intensamente por estes oito anos. Mas, quando voltou para a Espanha, soube que seu primo estava morto. Suicidara-se exatamente no dia em que ela fora embora. E tudo porque seu conceito sobre piratas estava errado.

**E aí? O que acharam?**

**Ficou bom? ç.ç**

**Achei que tinha ficado meio meloso, mas em resumo eu gostei. Só detestei dar um fim triste a um personagem que gosto tanto... **

**Obrigada a todos que lerem este oneshot.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
